


truce

by illoryn



Series: klance angst [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith can't cope alone, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Past Character Death, Shiro just wants to be a good brother, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, klance, lance is dead, mentions of adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illoryn/pseuds/illoryn
Summary: why? why did you do it, lance? you left me here alone.-where lance is gone and keith is left behind. based off truce by twenty one pilots





	truce

**Author's Note:**

> TW// suicide.  
> -  
> this is a vent so i wasn't in the right state of mind during this. please stop reading if you're easily triggered by suicidal thoughts/mentions.

**now the night is coming to an end**

**the sun will rise, and we will try again**

it was 5am. the light was slowly beginning to seep into my bedroom, signalling another day. another day here on this earth without him.

 

i wanted to close my eyes. dear god, all i want is to close my eyes and fall asleep. but sleeping means nightmares. nightmares mean that scene replaying again. i don’t want to see or think of it, i’ve had to relive it enough when being asked all those horrible questions by the police.

 

**stay alive, stay alive for me**

**you will die but now your life is free**

**take pride in what is sure to die**

why? why did you do it, lance? you left me here alone. i have nothing. i _am_ nothing. and you aren’t here anymore to remind me that it’s not true. because you’re gone. you left me behind, breaking all our promises. i was left behind, and now im somehow even more fucked up.

 

i can’t eat anymore. i can barely get out of bed. it’s not worth it, getting out of bed to participate in a world without you in it. i think shiro is tired of me. it hurts thinking that, but i can’t blame him. i’m hardly human anymore, im just empty. adam has tried helping me. it never ends well. he just ends up frustrated and i end up crying and then an hour later shiro arrives upstairs as peacemaker.

**i will fear the night again**

**i hope im not my only friend**

i hate night-time now. it was my favourite because it was when i saw you most, but now im just lonely. hours upon hours of silence, with me left alone to my thoughts. i can’t handle it. i can’t even talk to anyone, because hunk and pidge gave up on calling me. allura stopped trying to visit.

 

i can’t go to shiro either. how could anyone walk up to their sibling and just casually say how they’re so fucked up after their boyfriend committed suicide that they too are on the verge of ending their life? lance, i swear, i am so close to joining you. i’m not needed here anymore. it’s my fault you’re gone, anyway. i should’ve seen it coming. i’m so sorry. you deserved better than me.

**stay alive, stay alive for me**

you won’t be mad at me for this, will you? i can’t handle another person giving up on me. i’ve tried so hard, really, but i can hardly get out of bed anymore. you brought color into my life, and it left with you. you always wanted to follow the rainbow. in a way, i am. except you’re my rainbow.

 

my chest rises and falls rhythmically, telling me i am alive, but i don’t feel that. i feel dead. oh god, lance, what if im already dead?

imdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdeadimdead helpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpmehelpme

 

but you can’t. you’re not here. and i’m never going to find you.

 

**you will die but now your life is free**

**take pride in what is sure to die**

there are tears are falling down my face, and its hard to breathe, but my minds made up. i’m not even sure i _want_ to die, its more so i feel like i _have_ to. if i do this, it’ll fix everything. everyone will be okay. nobody needs me. nobody will notice. i’m just better off dead.

 

i hope its nicer where you are; although i guess i’m about to find out if it is, aren’t i? 


End file.
